


Bunny Wolffe's Big Party

by FiredUpAuthor, minnieears



Series: The Nine of Norma and their Clones [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Snacks & Snack Food, Weddings, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiredUpAuthor/pseuds/FiredUpAuthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: The wedding of Captian Rex and the Senator of Batuu told entirely from Bunny Wolffe, Jai's pet rabbit, point of view.
Series: The Nine of Norma and their Clones [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040190
Kudos: 1





	Bunny Wolffe's Big Party

My Mom and Dad had brought me to her friend’s home. The one with the small human, but now it was full of people. Half of them looked like my dad! It was very confusing! Mom set me in her friend’s lap. They chatted while Mom did funny things to her hair. The door kept opening and closing, and more women – one of them was my aunt! – kept coming in.

I heard someone say my name! maybe they have snacks! But they didn’t. I grew bored. I hopped down from Mom’s friend’s lap. I stared at the closed door, wondering how I could get it open. I started pawing at the door, thinking maybe I could get it open.

I did it! The door opened! And I hopped out, maybe I could find Dad. Standing on my back legs, I looked around for him, there are so many people who look like Dad. But that’s okay! They all smell different! They were moving toys and tables, I wondered why!

I heard the sound of the tiny human! I hopped over to him! The one Mom called Tex was holding him. I wanted to play! I started pawing at his leg! Please let me play with him! The Dad look-alike smiled down at me and gave me pets. But that’s not what I want! I thump him! That’s what he gets for not letting me play with his tiny human!

I heard the sound of the door opening, and the girls – and my aunt! – came out of the room. Where’s my Mom? I’m hungry! I wonder if anyone has snacks? OH! There’s another Dad look alike! Maybe he has snacks! One of his eyes was funny looking. I go up to him and paw at his leg. Do you have any snacks? Mom and Dad don’t let me have many! They say it could give me a tummy ache. But I just think they don’t want to feed me! Can you believe it? Do you have snacks? This is a party, right? The party is for me and my tiny human right?

The funny Dad look-alike frowned at me. Does he not have snacks? What kind of party guest is he? Everyone should have snacks! The funnyman shock me off him! How rude! I thump him! I will assert my dominance! Then the nice lady next to him got onto him for being so rude like Mom does when I chew on the furniture. I like this lady! So, like any good guest of honor, start giving her a bath. She starts smiling and giggling like Mom does when I give her a bath. I wonder where Mom is. Have you seen my Mom? Do you have snacks? Everyone needs snacks! I’m hungry!

OH! It’s my Aunt! Do you have snacks? It’s my party! Is it my birthday? I don’t think it is! Maybe it is! Do you have snacks? Maybe the Dad look-alike next to her has some. I sniffed at him, but I smelled no snacks. He smiled and gave me pets. But shamefully, no snacks! The first Dad look-alike came over with the tiny human! I like the nice lady with the baby and the other guy always laughs when he sees me. They’re fun!

The tiny human’s Dad set him down next to me. He looked dirty, so I started cleaning him. So he would be less dirty! He tasted good! He tried to clean me, but I was already clean. So he started crying. Aunt was worried. She tried to take me away from the tiny human, but I ran away first! She’ll never catch me! Until Dad picked me up.

I found you! I’ve been looking for you! Do you know where Mom is? Can I have some snacks? It’s my birthday, right? Is that why all these people are here? Dad sometimes uses silly language that Mom doesn’t understand. I think he was telling me what was happening, but I just wanted the tiny human back. And snacks! I squirmed in Dad’s arms, I wanted down! I want to explore! And find snacks! So I told Dad! He smiled and kissed my head. Silly Dad! I fooled him! He put me down and I went to try and get snacks from the Dad look-alikes.

Then I started weaving through the people’s legs, meeting lots of new people. Lots of them looked like Dad! One even gave me snacks! I liked him the best! It was the one that helps out with my little human! He was a good Dad look alike! Bringing snacks to my party! I pawed at his leg for more, and he gave me an entire banana! He was a good friend! His friend, the lady in silly clothes smacked him. But he’s my friend so I thumped her! She seemed offended! And rightly so! That’s my friend! I told him he could do better, and he gave me another snack! A blueberry! He knows I’m right! I left them to go socialize more. I took my banana with me! It was yummy! Bananas are great! But blueberries, strawberries, and hay are better!

Then I ran into one of my Aunts! She smiled down at me and stroked my head. My Aunt was standing next to another guy that looks like Dad, but he kept trying to run away from me. I think I scared him. Rightly so! He could never be good enough for my Aunt! I thumped him to prove it!

Silly not Dad men! There are too many to keep track of. I was starting to make my head hurt! So I decided a nap was in order. Nothing can go wrong during a nap. I crawled underneath the couch and closed my eyes. My belly full, and my Mom and Dad are happy. I was happy.

I woke up a little while later. It was time to explore! I came out from under the couch, look at all these friends! And all the Dad Men! The one with the funny face had my tiny human! Maybe he had snacks now! I pawed at his leg. Excuse me? I can have my human, please? It’s my party! I want my human! He glared at my Mom and Dad! That’s rude! Don’t be mean! Give snacks, don’t be mean! I grunted! Showing him that he was being rude!

OH! It was my friend! Banana Dad! Maybe he has more snacks! He always has snacks. But before I could get too close, Mom grabs me. MOM! I want snacks! It’s my party! I squirm, I want down! Mom! Let me down! Mom smiles and lets me down. Yay! I can explore more!

There’s a bunch of cheering, what are we cheering for? Are there snacks? Then there’s laughing. I want Mom! Maybe she can tell me. Mom smiles down at me when I find her. I sit next to her as I waited for the snacks.

But then there’s a loud bang! It hurts my ears! That’s so mean! I nudge Mom’s leg. She picks me, as another bang sounds. I whine and start shaking. This wasn’t fun! I want to go home! And snacks! There was a third big bang and the window broke! I want to go home! Mom left me! Why did she leave me? She left me with the nice lady that keeps the tiny human.


End file.
